memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
D-A-C
| writer = | publisher =Paramount Digital Entertainment & Bad Robot Interactive | developer =Naked Sky Entertainment | platform =Xbox 360, Playstation 3 & PC | published =May 2009 | date = | stardate = | altcover = | }} Star Trek: D-A-C is a video game tie-in for the movie , released in May 2009 as a downloadable game for the Xbox 360 and in November of that year for Playstation 3 and PC. The game features two factions, either Federation or Romulan and five types of ship per faction. The game has no narrative, it is a simple top-down combat game, with four modes of game play; Death-match, Assault, Conquest (the titular DAC), and Survival mode (which was added with the latter release of the game). The game can be played either entirely single player with computer controlled enemy and allied units, or online, either in a team of players against computer enemies units, or entirely populated with up to twelve players playing with and against each other. Publisher's description ;From the Paramount website :Star Trek®: D-A-C is a fast-paced, top-down space shooter inspired by the new motion picture. This pick-up and play game allows you and your friends to choose from five classes of starships (including the all-new U.S.S. Enterprise flagship class) and battle it out online! Command the large and durable Flagship, the nimble Fighter, the devastating Bomber, the indispensable Support Frigate, or obliterate hostiles with the powerful Missile Cruiser. Each ship class has their own unique strengths and capabilities. But be careful, as each of these classes also have their weaknesses, and only the best commanders will be able to minimize these shortcomings. Enlist in Starfleet or join the Romulan Empire as you battle with up to 11 friends. Engage the enemy in unique game play modes, including: Online Versus, Online Co-op, and Survival mode, a single player experience that pits the player against wave after wave of Romulan enemies and features exciting new Super Special Pickups, unique enemy ship classes, and more. Choose your side, fire your weapons, boldly go! :*''12 player multiplayer – Featuring 4 gameplay modes and detailed Stat Tracking: Survival Mode, Death-match, Assault, Conquest :*''Play against the computer alone or cooperatively with friends :*''Variety of Powerups & Special Pickups :*''Five ship classes, Support Frigate, Missile Cruiser, Fighter, Bomber, and Flagship :*''New user-customizable match settings :*''Improved graphics, animations and controls Summary ;Death-match Teams of Federation and Romulan forces battle each other for ultimate victory. The winner is the first team to reach a pre-determined number of kills, or with the most kills after a set time. ;Assault Teams of Federation and Romulan forces battle to take and maintain control of stations in contested space. ;Conquest Teams of Federation and Romulan forces battle to take control of neutral space between areas controlled by either force, hoping to gain a foothold in the region before continuing on to conquer enemy controlled space. ;Survival A lone Federation starship battles waves of Romulan starships and drones, and space pirates. References Starships and vehicles ; missile cruiser : • • • • • • • • • • ; flagship : '' • • • • • • • • • • ; bomber : • • • • • • • • • • ; flagship : • • • • • • • • • • ; bomber : • • • • • • • • • • ; fighter : • • • • • • • • • • ; support frigate : • • • • • • • • • • ; fighter : • • • • • • • • • • ; support frigate : • • • • • • • • • • ; missile cruiser : • • • • • • • • • • ;Other vehicles :demolition drone • escape pod • military shuttle • ramming drone • Romulan escape pod • space pirate States and organizations : • • Science and technology :asteroid • cloaking device • charged projectile • energy flux • explosive charge • holo-mine • impulse engine • missile • phaser • photon torpedo • quantum torpedo • repulsion charge • seeking missile • shield • support beam • temporal shift Appendices Background *The original release of the game did not include either the missile cruiser or support frigate starship types, these were added to the game when it was released for PC and PS3 later, a free update was released for the Xbox 360 edition of the game which had already been release. In the press release announcing the update and re-release, screencaps from the game showed a version of the Guardian-class modeled on the Kelvin-typehttp://trekmovie.com/2009/09/09/star-trek-dac-coming-to-pc-psn-in-november/. *In the background of the map "cryophobe" a structure of similar design to Deep Space 9 can be seen. Related stories Timeline No dates are given in the game, however it features the which is launched in 2258 in the movie so presumably takes place some time after the events of that film. However, it is clear from recent publications that this video game is set after Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2 because the Narada's designs were acquired by the Romulans at this time. | nextMB=The Kobayashi Maru |}} Images File:Arbiter class.jpg| File:Constitution DAC.jpg| File:Defender class.jpg| File:Guardian class.jpg| File:Interceptor class.jpg| File:Centurion class.jpg| File:Cetratus class.jpg| File:Gladius class.jpg| File:Patronus class.jpg| File:Securis class.jpg| File:Ramming drone.jpg|Ramming drone File:Demolition drone.jpg|Demolition drone File:Space pirate.jpg|Space pirate File:Romulan escape pod.jpg|Romulan escape pod File:Romulan logo alternate.jpg|Romulan emblem External links * *[http://www.paramount.com/games/star-trek-d-a-c/details Star Trek D-A-C on the Paramount website] *[http://www.nakedsky.com/DACInfoOver.htm Star Trek D-A-C on Naked Sky's website] Category:Computer games